


Two A.M.

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, Joel's just mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that midnight is the most silent part of night, but Matt disagrees. Two A.M. cannot be counted out. Two A.M. is when Adam leaves, is when the apartment the Fakehaus group shares starts to quiet down. Two A.M. the next day is when Matt's worries disappear, and Adam is ready to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first really got into RT, Funhaus had just joined. I had never heard of Inside Gaming, so they were new to me. I got away from Funhaus, because at the time, they we're not funny to me? I later started to watch their videos, and I said I wouldn't ship anything from them.
> 
> Then I found Peakvic, and here we are.
> 
> Also forgive me, I've never played GTAV and I don't really know if you can drive up Mt. Chiliad, I just know it exists from both RT and FH videos, and I imagine that you can drive up it so? If not, please forgive me.

     They say that midnight is the most silent part of night, but Matt disagrees. He says that it's two A.M., when no one is up, the bars stop selling drinks, and the normally bright neon lights that cover the city are faded. It's silent, hardly any cars, and all you can hear is your own thoughts. It's when you can hear the muffled words of the FakeHaus crew as they bicker over TV, or if someone should go grab something to eat. It's when you hear the door shut, and Adam's car rumble to life as the transmission start.

     Matt is used to that sound, as are the others. They know that Adam likes to go out, to sit silently on Mount Chiliad and think about his past, and what the future holds in store for him, for the group. Matt thinks nothing of it, not until he falls asleep as the ruckus slowly fell down to nothing more than a muffled sound, hardly able to be understood. It was when Matt Peake awoke, and stumbled out into the kitchen, that he started to worry.

     "It's not that odd, James." Bruce said, piece of toast in between his fingers as tired eyes looked toward his friend.

     "He's normally home by now, you have to admit that." James retorted, glancing up at the sounds of Matt's footsteps.

     "Adam's not back yet?" Matt yawned out, running a hand through his hair before grabbing a cup of coffee, looking to the two.

     "Not yet, but it's only noon," Bruce said, between bites of toast, "he's been out later, he'll return home soon."

     "We've tried calling him, everyone that's awake has, anyway," James said, eyeing his phone in hopes that, at least, there would be a text message.

     Matt listened to the conversation, setting down the coffee mug that Joel had given him for his birthday as he shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be back, he always returns."

     "I hope so," was all James said before standing, pushing away his plate and walking out toward his room, as Bruce sighed.

     Matt walked out of the kitchen after picking the coffee mug back up, and headed back to his room. He took a sip of his coffee, sat it down, and then sent Adam a text. He was slightly worried, Adam normally made it home before daylight. Sure, there was the occasional times where he came home around one or two in the afternoon, but that's only if he wanted to get away, clear his mind if he had a bad day before. Matt picked up his phone, the simple background popping up as no text had been received. He sighed, tossing it off to the side, and stood, a quick workout would clear his mind.

     It didn't. If anything, the workout made him more nervous, as it gave time for him to think. He kept an eye on the clock as the second hand ticked, as the minutes turned into an hour. The hour turned into many as the entire crew sat around in the living room, watching the TV in hopes that they wouldn't see the name Adam Kovic scrolling across it for being murdered. With their luck, his name didn't appear, but now going on to nearly seventeen hours without hearing from their leader? All of them were now worried.

     By the time two A.M. came around, Matt Peake was sitting in his room, a pair of shorts on and one of Kovic's jackets. As he put on a pair of sneakers, he shot Adam a quick text, telling him that he was on his way. With that, he grabbed his keys, and walked out, ignoring the questions of Bruce, James, and Joel as he shut the door quietly as he headed down towards the garage.

     The drive to Mount Chiliad was a quiet one, with music on, but turned down to where it was ambient noise. The streets were nearly empty, and the drive was quick. Once he started driving uphill, taking one of the few paths. He scanned the area for Adam's car before spotting it at the top. Matt sighed, and gently put his foot down a tad bit harder on the gas.

     Once he got up to the top, it didn't take long for Matt to find Adam. He knew where the spot was, everyone in the group did, but they tried not to disturb Adam when he's out here. It's the once place Adam gets solitude, this spot is. Matt climbs onto the roof, moving to sit next to Adam as he said nothing, just looked out to the nearly empty city.

     They sat like that, for a while. Adam eventually moved closer to Matt, staying silent as Matt didn't move, didn't say anything until he spoke softly. "We got worried, you know... No one heard from you since yesterday."

     "Phone died," was all Adam said.

     Matt said nothing, just turned to look to Adam as he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I just, I didn't want to go home yet, was all."

     "You could have popped in."

     "I could have, ye- Matt," Adam paused for a minute, hand on the sleeve of the jacket Matt had on, "is this mine?"

     "Couldn't find mine."

     "So you stole mine?" Adam asked, a slight smile on his face.

     "Exactly." Matt replied, before the two of them broke out into a laughing fit, clutching onto each other so one wouldn't roll off of the roof.

     "God damn, Matt," Adam said, finally letting go of the sleeve to wipe his eyes, "where would I- this group be without you?"

     "Probably dead."

     "Probably."

     The two sat there, hands now close enough that if Matt wanted to, he could wrap his pinky around Adam's, and so he did just that. His pinky curled around Adam's, as he glanced toward Matt. They sat silently as hands slid together, as the two moved to sit closer on the rusted roof. Adam made the next move after that, moving to gently cup Matt's face before pressing his lips to Matt's. Adam's lips were dry, slightly cracked as they just were pressed to Matt's also dry lips. Eyes closed, as the two pressed closer together, kissing in the light of the moon.

     It was Matt that pulled away first. He needed to breath, he needed a second to process that he and his best friend had just kissed. Matt looked to Adam, his face slightly red, be it from being outside for a while, or the kiss, he couldn't tell. Adam moved to stand, holding his hand out to Matt, and he took it.

     "I think I'm ready to head home."

     There are those who say that the quietest part of night is a midnight, but Matt Peake knows better. The most silent part of night is at two in the morning, when all he can hear is the sound of breathing besides himself, and all he can feel is the warmth of Adam curled around him from now on. Sure, some things stay the same, the muffled words coming from the living room, the occasional bird, and your own thoughts, but thing have changed. Things have changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm sorry if this story seemed rusty, as I haven't written anything lately, and it's nearly 3 in the morning where I live.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about really anything, my tumblr is SagesScarlet.


End file.
